An infrared focal plane array is a core photoelectric device for obtaining an infrared image signal in the infrared imaging technologies, and the infrared focal plane array is composed of an infrared detector and infrared focal plane readout integrated circuits (ROIC: readout integrated circuits). Nowadays, an uncooled infrared focal plane array is one of the arrays that develop most rapidly, but power consumption of the uncooled infrared focal plane array is almost entirely dependent on its readout integrated circuits. Therefore, with the continuous expansion of the infrared focal plane array, a low-powered infrared focal plane readout integrated circuit becomes increasingly important.
At present, the uncooled infrared focal plane array usually uses digital outputs instead of analog outputs due to requirements for high precision and high speed processing. An integrating circuit in an existing infrared focal plane readout integrated circuit usually includes devices such as an operational amplifier, a resistor, and a capacitor, and a comparison circuit is usually provided with an analog comparator. However, the setting of the operational amplifier and the analog comparator not only makes a circuit structure complex, but also leads to rapid increase of power consumption of the infrared focal plane readout integrated circuit when processing large-scale array data.